User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II
(Logo of D-ZERO II consists of a black Yu-Gi-Oh! text (white in the Japanese and Chinese versions). Unlike Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II that was written and pronounced "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zearu Secondo", it is written and pronounced as "Tsu", literally being the engrish "2" (Japanese sign only). The formerly red D- in D-ZERO is now turned to dark blue with the remainder of the logo being black. The subtitle has the red English words "Lunar Fall" in all versions.) (The background has a black and blueish space-like appearance with the hoops of the Historia Crux tunneling behind the characters and their monsters.) (Luna now wears dark blue jeans that glow with a red line on each of the sides. Her shirt consists of a long sleeved black shirt that appears rather big around the neck area, expanding around her shoulders enough to expose a portion of them and a red tank top underneath. Luna's Eye is on the back of this shirt. Luna covers her shoulders with a long black poncho that looks nearly identical to that of Yuto's. Luna's Duel Disk appears to have taken a round shape for its body, appearing mostly black with a red clock themed interface on the center. The blade is once again crescent shaped with binary words throughout the Duel Disk blade (return later for the translation). Luna has an angry expression and glowing red hair and left eye. Her hair once again largely obscures her right eye, but it glows with a light blue hue, indicating her God's Eye is active. Behind Luna is her new ace monster, the true form to "Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon": Rift Beast - Dimension Zero Dragon. The monster appears to resemble a samurai with its face covered by the armour's mask, leaving only its glowing red eyes visible. The monster's armour is dark red where the clothing is (not armoured) is black. The mask covering the Dragon's face is silver and it holds a sword with a black hilt and chain and an ominously glowing blood red blade. Its wings are angelic in appearance and is coloured the same way. The tail is nowhere to be seen.) (Beside Luna is a boy named Add. He has black sclerae and lavender irides, silver hair, and a lavender aura. He wears a black long sleeved covered in glowing lavender lines on the sides with the same coloured pants of unknown material. His jacket is a long black trenchcoat, following the same trend with the shirt and pants in terms of lavender lights on his clothing with a circular light on his back. His ace monster, Zone Beast - Paradox Receiver Dragon, appears white coloured with a similar body scheme to that of Red Dragon Archfiend, albeit without horns. Like Add, the dragon follows the same colour scheme as his clothing regarding the lavender lights.) (The release date is said to be "Now in Development" with the first cards of this series to be released in "Starter Deck 2017 Q2" along with the set following Lazarus Rising named "Duelist of Chaos".) Category:Blog posts